Girls' Aggressive Side
by Yusaki Sakura
Summary: Hmm... Semua sikap anak perempuan di Kadic Academy berubah entah mengapa alasannya. Apa ini juga termasuk perbuatan X.A.N.A? Update chapter 4 dan 5! RnR Read and Review please?
1. Chapter 1

Code Lyoko :

"Aggressive Side" (chapter 1)

By : Yusaki Sanjyou ©2012

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Code Lyoko © Moonscoop. Cerita ini, "Internet Problem" dan cerita-cerita lainnya adalah benar punya Saki. Latar cerita fic ini adalah di Code Lyoko season 2.

Summary : Sissi merasa iri dengan kedekatan Yumi dan Ulrich saat berada di kantin (ruang makan). Sehingga ia ingin melakukan seuatu untuk memisahkan mereka dan juga kelompoknya. Dan ia mendapat sebuah ide dari keadaan itu. Kira-kira ide apa ya?

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Saki's Note! : Ini adalah fic kedua fandom Code Lyoko punya Saki. Saki terhitung masih author baru disini, jadi Saki mohon RnR-nya. Warning, fic ini gaje, nggak suka nggak usah baca. Saki nggak mau nerima review berupa flame, masih nggak kuat mental soalnya.

w w w

Seperti biasa, saat itu sedang makan siang. Para Lyoko Warrior duduk di meja favorit mereka. Odd yang paling bersemangat pergi ke kantin karena menu makan siang kali ini adalah favoritnya, spaghetti dan bola daging.

"Dan begitulah caraku mendapatkan nilai ujian yang lebih baik daripada Sissi…," ujar Odd sambil menyuap spaghetti-nya.

"Wow Odd, aku terkesan dengan nilai ujianmu minggu ini, tiba-tiba saja naik drastis dari nilai harianmu. Apa mood belajarmu sedang muncul?" komentar Jeremy.

"Hehe…, tidak kok, Jeremy… Aku ini memang sudah pintar sejak lahir, kan aku reinkarnasi Einstein…," balas Odd disusul tertawa kecil.

"Huh, reinkarnasi Einstein? Baru sekali mendapat nilai bagus saja sudah sombong begitu," tambah Ulrich yang duduk di sebelah kanan Odd.

"Oww, maaf ya, Ulrich. Mungkin kau iri dengan nilai ujianku yang lebih tinggi darimu ya? Tenang saja, di ujian berikutnya aku akan mengajarimu deh…," sahut Odd sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Ulrich untuk menyemangatinya.

"Ya…ya, selamat dengan nilai 8.5-mu dalam ujian fisika, tuan reinkarnasi Einstein…," goda Ulrich.

"Jangan khawatir, Ulrich! Aku akan mengajarimu, jadi kau tidak akan mendapat nilai 5.3 lagi nanti…," balas Odd.

"Oh, ya ampun…," lanjut Ulrich.

Yumi baru saja datang dan mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Ulrich, "Hai teman-teman! Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" tanya Yumi setelah ia meletakkan nampannya di meja.

"Ah tidak, kami hanya membicarakan nilai ujian fisika kami minggu lalu…," jawab Jeremy.

Yumi duduk di kursinya, "Oh, ujian fisika… Kau dapat nilai berapa, Aelita? Pasti nilaimu bagus, karena akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatmu sedang belajar di perpustakaan…," tanya Yumi.

"Iya, perpustakaan memang menarik ya… Maih banyak yang ingin kuketahui dari perpustakaan… Nilaiku 9.2, salah 1 nomor, seharusnya dapat 9.5, tapi nilaiku dikurangi karena ada bekas penghapus yang kurang bersih," jawab Aelita.

Yumi mengangguk dan menoleh pada Jeremy, "Kalau kau, Jeremy? Tunggu, biar kutebak, 100 ya? Kau kau reinkarnasi Einstein," tebak Yumi.

"Aku? Ah tidak, aku dapat 9.95 karena ada bekas coretan di lembar soal, aku lupa menghapusnya saat mengerjakan hitungan… Oh ya, saat ini, Odd-lah yang menjadi reinkarnasi Einstein," jawab Jeremy, pandangannya mengarah pada Odd.

Yumi mengernyitkan dahi, "Odd? Apa nilainya lebih tinggi darimu, Jeremy?"

"Tidak…tidak…, nilai Odd tidak lebih tinggi dariku dan Aelita. Tapi kali ini, dia berhasil melampaui Ulrich," ujar Jeremy.

"Wow, jadi kau sedang niat belajar ya, reinkarnasi baru Einstein?" goda Yumi sambil melirik Odd.

"Hehehe… Kau salah, Yumi. Malah, aku tidak belajar sama sekali untuk ujian minggu lalu… Mungkin IQ-ku memang sudah tinggi, jadi tidak belajar-pun, nilaiku tetap bagus…," balas Odd sombong.

"Hmm… Memangnya kau dapat nilai berapa? Apa selisihnya sedikit dengan Jeremy atau Aelita?" tanya Yumi lagi, ia penasaran tentang Odd yang tiba-tiba saja bisa mendapatkan nilai bagus.

"Nilaiku? Umm… 8.5! Memang kecil kalau dibandingkan dengan Aelita ataupun Jeremy, tapi jauh berbeda kalau dibandingkan dengan Ulrich," sahut Odd.

"8.5? Apa tidak terbalik? Jadinya 5.8 deh. Hahaha, hanya bercanda Odd... Jadi, Jeremy dapat 9.95, Aelita 9.2, Odd 8.5, dan kau dapat berapa, Ulrich?" goda Yumi lagi.

"Tidak mungkin aku dapat 5.8… Tapi nilai itu **sangat **mungkin dalam matematika," sambung Odd.

"Aku dapat….," Ulrich menghembuskan nafas. "…5.3,"

"5.3? Kau serius, Ulrich? Lalu, apa kata Ibu Hertz soal nilaimu ini?" komentar Yumi.

"Haah… Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya…," jawab Ulrich.

Yumi tersenyum, "Sepertinya kau butuh bantuan reinkarnasi Einstein kita yang baru ini,"

"Hei, kurasa reinkarnasi Einstein juga butuh satu hal. Kalian tahu apa itu? Makanan. Dan, soal makanan… Apa kalian akan menyia-nyiakan spaghetti dan bola daging itu? Jika ya, itu akan lebih berguna jika kalian memberikannya padaku," ucap Odd mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Semuanya tertawa, "Haah, dasar Odd…," komentar Ulrich.

"Lho, tapi itu memang benar kok!" seru Odd membela diri.

"Ini," Jeremy menyodorkan nampannya pada Odd, "Kau boleh ambil punyaku. Lagipula, aku tidak terlalu lapar, dan aku punya hal lain yang lebih berguna yang harus kukerjakan saat ini," kata Jeremy bersiap meninggalkan kantin.

"Apa itu? Apa kau membuat proyek baru lagi?" tanya Ulrich.

"Tidak, aku akan mencoba data-data yang baru kudapatkan dari sektor 5 ini pada Aelita. Akan kucoba satu persatu dan kita akan tahu yang mana yang cocok untuk antivirus yang akan kubuat untuk Aelita," jelas Jeremy.

"Kau juga bisa ambil makan siangku, Odd. Aku akan ikut dengan Jeremy," kata Aelita sambil memberikan nampannya pada Odd.

"Wah, terima kasih ya, siang ini, aku pasti akan kenyang, dan jika aku kenyang, aku akan mudah tertidur untuk pelajaran matematika setelah istirahat," ujar Odd, saat ini ia bersiap menghabiskan makan siang Jeremy.

"Hihihi, kau selalu saja begitu. Baiklah, kami pergi dulu ya…," Aelita melambaikan tangan dan ia menuju kamar Jeremy. Jeremy sudah berada di depannya.

w w w

"Ergggh! Kenapa? Kenapa Ulrich sayangku selalu saja senang saat ia dekat dengan Yumi?" gerutu Sissi saat ia melihat Ulrich tertawa saat mengobrol dengan Yumi di meja makan.

"Itu karena dia suka pada Yumi, Sissi. Jadi harapanmu akan percuma, jadi…denganku saja ya," balas Herb.

"Hei, dengar ya, orang aneh! Aku tidak akan bersama dengan orang lain selain Ulrich, dan itu artinya **tidak** dengan orang sepertimu!" potong Sissi.

"Sissi, apa kau punya rencana untuk mendapatkan Ulrich?" tanya Nicholas.

"Hmm… Tumben sekali kau menanyakan hal itu, tak kusangka, masih ada yang mendukung cintaku pada Ulrich… Aku punya rencana, dan rencana itu akan berhasil, Ulrich akan jadi milikku," jawab Sissi.

"Re..rencana apa itu, Sissi?" tanya Herb.

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu, karena ini hanya urusanku dengan ayahku," jawab Sissi, lalu ia meninggalkan kantin (ruang makan) dan pergi menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"Kira-kira, apa yang direncanakan Sissi ya?" tanya Herb pada Nicholas.

"Tidak tahu…," balas Nicholas yang lebih konsentrasi pada menu makan siangnya daripada pertanyaan dari Herb.

w w w

"Ayah…! Ayah…! Aku ingin minta sesuatu pada ayah!" seru Sissi saat ia berlari memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Sissi, ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk, dan jangan berlarian di koridor! Ada apa, Sissi? Duduklah dulu, tenangkan dirimu, baru cerita pada Ayah…," Kepala sekolah Delmas a.k.a ayah Sissi memperingatkan.

Sissi duduk di tempat yang disuruh ayahnya, "Aku punya permintaan, Yah!" lanjut Sissi.

"Permintaan? Kau ingin peralatan kosmetik baru lagi? Kan belum ada seminggu ayah memberikannya, masa kau ingin yang baru lagi?" tanya Kepala sekolah Delmas.

"Iiiih, ayah! Bukan itu permintaan yang aku maksudkan! Tapi, begini…," Sissi berbisik pada ayahnya.

"Oh, begitu… Ya, baiklah. Nanti ayah akan meminta Jim ntuk menyiarkannya lewat siaran sekolah ya," kata Kepala sekolah Delmas menyetujui ide putrinya itu.

"Waah! Terima kasih, ayah sayang! Aku cinta ayah!" seru Sissi, lalu ia mencium pipi ayahnya itu dan meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah. Saat ia ingin kembali ke kantin untuk mengatakannya pada Nicholas dan Herb, di perjalanan ia bertemu dengan Nicholas dan Herb.

"Sissi, bagaimana ide-mu? Apa berhasil?" tanya Nicholas penasaran.

"Ya, itu adalah ide yang sangat sempurna, Nicholas. Aku berhasil menyampaikannya pada ayahku, selanjutnya kita hanya tinggal menunggu saja," jawab Sissi sambil memutar badannya, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Sissi.., sebenarnya, apa ide-mu kali ini?" tanya Herb.

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A~~~! Aku baru akan memberitahukannya pada kalian apabila Jim sudah mengumumkannya di siaran sekolah sore nanti," balas Sissi sambil tersenyum sinis.

"_Lihat saja nanti, Ulrich… Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu kali ini, lihat saja!" _gumam Sissi.

~*To Be Continued*~

Sekilas soal fic kedua Saki :

Behind the story…

Saki : Moshi-moshi, minna~ Cerita Saki yang "Internet Problem" tetap berlanjut kok… Cuma Saki belum ada inspirasi, jadi nulis fic lain dulu, abisan Saki pingin publish/update!

Odd : Yah, ini kan cuma mindahin inspirasi kamu yang kamu simpen di hp! :P

Saki : Yang penting kan tetep ngetik, Odd! Masa liburan kali ini Saki nggak update/publish sama sekali?

Odd : Terserah Saki aja deh, aku lagi nggak pingin debat soalnya…

Saki : Oh iya, minna! Nanti di chapter/part 6 di "Internet Problem" Saki balas review-nya via review button ya, tapi bagi username yang bukan author atau reader, Saki bales di fic Saki bagian bawah ya, terima kasih atas perhatiannya~

Odd : Apa aku sudah boleh pergi? Menu makan malam hari ini adalah favorit-ku! Aku tidak boleh sampai kehabisan!

Saki : Iya, kamu boleh pergi! Sana!

Odd : Terima kasih, Saki! *lari pake kecepatan super sprint ke ruang makan/kantin*

Ulrich : *tiba-tiba muncul* Apaan maksudnya Odd lari pake kecepatan lari aku di Lyoko, hah?

Saki : Ne, ne, gomen Ulrich~ Jangan marah gitu dong! Saki kan baru sembuh dari sakit, jangan dimarahin… *masang puppy eyes*

Ulrich : Jiah, jurus itu lagi! Udah nggak mempan sekarang!

Saki : Kali ini Saki beneran, tahu!

Ulrich : Ya udah deh, kasian Saki

Saki : Saki nggak mau dikasihanin kamu, Ulrich!

Ulrich : Ya udah kalo nggak mau dikasihanin, aku dorong kamu ke digital sea! *d0r0ng Saki ke digital sea*

Saki : Huaaaaa~~~!

Ulrich : Minna, bagaimana fic Saki yang kedua ini? Saki membutuhkan review dari kalian nih! Mudah kok, tinggal tekan aja tombol review di bawah ini… Ya?


	2. Chapter 2

Code Lyoko :

"Girls' Aggressive Side" (chapter 2)

By : Yusaki Sanjyou ©2012

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Code Lyoko © Moonscoop. Cerita ini, "Internet Problem" dan cerita-cerita lainnya adalah benar punya Saki.

Summary : Sissi telah menyampaikan rencananya untuk mendapatkan Ulrich kepada ayahnya. Dan beliau menyetujuinya. Hmm… Apa benar, rencana Sissi yang menurutnya sempurna bisa memisahkan Ulrich dan Yumi serta kelompoknya?

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, Romance

A/N : Saki mau minta maaf atas typo di chapter 1 yang lalu. Soalnya Saki ngetik chapter 1 malem-malem. Kalo chapter ini ngetiknya shubuh-shubuh. Semoga di chapter ini nggak ada typo lagi. Latar cerita masih di season 2. Saki masih menunggu review dari minna. Tapi, bagi para reviewer, tolong jangan kasih review berupa flame.

w w w

"_Lihat saja nanti, Ulrich… Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu kali ini, lihat saja!" _gumam Sissi.

Saat Sissi sudah sampai di kamarnya, Nicholas dan Herb bercerita sambil berjalan ke kamarnya masing-masing.

"Aku sungguh berharap rencana Sissi tidak akan berhasil kali ini," kata Herb dengan nada kesal.

"Kalau kau menyukai Sissi, itu artinya kau juga harus mendukungnya, Herb…," komentar Nicholas.

"Ya, seharusnya memang begitu. Tapi tidak untuk rencananya kali ini. Karena rencananya kali ini berkaitan dengan Ulrich. Hhhh! Awas kau, Ulrich!" balas Herb menumpahkan kekesalannya.

"Sudahlah, Herb. Kita lihat saja nanti sore… Yang namanya rencana tidak selalu berhasil, kan?" kata Nicholas menenangkan Herb.

Herb mengangguk pelan.

w w w

Sementara itu, Jeremy dan Aelita…

"Aelita, sebaiknya kita langsung saja mencoba data-data baru ini. Karena jumlahnya lumayan banyak, mungkin akan memakan waktu yang lama… Kita langsung saja ke pabrik ya?" ujar Jeremy.

"Ya, Jeremy. Lebih cepat lebih baik…," kata Aelita yang berjalan di sebelah Jeremy.

Jeremy menghentikan langkahnya, "Mmm, aku mau ambil flashdisk di kamarku dulu. Apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Jeremy.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu," Aelita mengangguk.

Sesampainya di kamarnya, Jeremy segera mengambil flashdisk berwarna biru muda yang ada di sebelah komputernya, lalu segera bergegas menuju pabrik.

w w w

"Hei, Ulrich. Apa tidak apa-apa jika nilai fisika-mu dikisaran 5 terus? Aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu, tapi aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu soal ini. Yaah, kau tahu kan? Kalau begini terus, kau bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah…" tanya Yumi khawatir.

"Haah…, Aku juga kepikiran nilai fisika-ku terus, Yumi. Aku tidak ingin membuat orangtuaku kecewa dengan hal ini. Mungkin nanti sore aku akan ke perpustakaan untuk belajar dengan Jeremy, itu-pun kalau dia mau…," jawab Ulrich dengan nada pasrah.

Yumi tersenyum, "Berjuanglah, Ulrich. Ganbattene. Aku mendukungmu," kata Yumi menyemangati Ulrich sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Ulrich.

Ulrich blushing, "Terima kasih, Yumi…,"

"Ulrich, apa kau tidak ingin belajar dengan reinkarnasi Einstein yang baru ini?" tanya Odd yang mulai sombong lagi.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Reinkarnasi Einstein yang baru pasti punya penelitian, kan? Aku tidak ingin menganggu jalan penelitianmu itu," jawab Ulrich sambil menyuap habis spaghetti-nya.

"Ya, benar juga sih…," Odd menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku sedang dalam penelitian yang bernama 'Penelitian Odd tentang anak perempuan di kelas 8'!" lanjut Odd.

Yumi dan Ulrich saling berpandangan, tak mengerti apa maksud Odd. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

w w w

Di pabrik…

"Aelita, masuklah ke scanner. Aku akan mencoba data-data dari flashdisk ini satu persatu. Kita akan tahu yang mana yang cocok nanti," pinta Jeremy sembari memakai headphone-nya.

"Kuharap salah satu dari data-data itu ada yang cocok denganku. Aku tidak ingin virus yang diberikan X.A.N.A padaku berhasil menguasaiku," sahut Aelita.

"Pasti ada, Aelita. Aku yakin itu. Kita tidak boleh putus asa hanya karena X.A.N.A," Jeremy menenangkan Aelita.

Aelita tersenyum dan ia segera memasuki salah satu scanner di ruang scanner.

"Kau sudah siap, Aelita? Tenang saja, ini takkan mengubah susunan apapun dari dirimu," tanya Jeremy.

Aelita menghela nafas, "Aku siap," lalu Aelita melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke scanner.

"Baik, aku akan memulai prosesnya," Jeremy mengetikkan suatu perintah di keyboard-nya.

"Aku akan mencoba dengan data yang pertama terlebih dahulu…," Jeremy membuka data itu dan menyamakannya dengan data-nya saat ia mematerialisasi Aelita, "Hmm… Kurasa tidak. Ini sama sekali tidak cocok. Aku akan mencoba dengan data yang lainnya… Kalau data yang ini juga berlawanan dengan data yang kumasukkan saat mematerialisasi Aelita,"

Tiba-tiba ada panggilan dari Ulrich, Jeremy segera menerimanya.

"Ada apa, Ulrich? Apa ada yang aneh di sekolah?" tanya Jeremy.

"_Yaa… Mungkin ada yang aneh kalau kau dan Aelita tidak mengikuti kelas setelah istirahat hari ini… Kau ingat kan? Setelah istirahat, kita ada kelas matematika. 5 menit lagi kita akan memulai pelajarannya,"_ jawab Ulrich.

"Oh tidak! Aku lupa soal itu! Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, Ulrich. Aku dan Aelita akan segera ke sekolah sekarang juga," kata Jeremy, lalu ia mengakhiri panggilan Ulrich.

Jeremy juga menghentikan proses penyamaan data pada Aelita, "Aelita, kau boleh keluar sekarang," ucap Jeremy.

Aelita keluar dari scanner dan langsung menuju lab.

"Proses-nya cepat sekali, Jeremy. Lalu, data apa yang cocok untukku?" tanya Aelita sambil menghampiri Jeremy.

"Kalau itu, aku belum tahu, Aelita. Aku baru saja dapat telepon dari Ulrich. Dia memberitahuku kalau kita melupakan sesuatu. Kau tahu apa yang kita lupakan? Kelas matematika. Dan yang lebih buruk, kelasnya akan dimulai 5 menit lagi," jelas Jeremy.

"Ah, tidak! Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya ya? Maaf ya, Jeremy. Gara-gara mengurusiku, kau jadi telat masuk kelas," ujar Aelita pelan.

"Apa? Tidak, Aelita. Ini bukan salahmu. Aku terlalu memaksakan kalau kita harus melakukannya hari ini. Jadi ini adalah salahku. Baiklah, ayo kita kembali ke sekolah, mungkin memang tidak mungkin untuk kembali dalam 5 menit, tapi lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali," Jeremy melepas headphone-nya, dan segera pergi ke elevator bersama Aelita.

w w w

Pada saat yang sama, di kelas 8…

"Baik, anak-anak. Materi kita kali ini adalah lingkaran. Tapi sebelum kita mulai pelajarannya, kemana Jeremy dan Aelita?" tanya Ibu Meyer.

Ulrich berdiri dari kursinya dan mengangkat tangan kanannya, "Aelita pergi ke klinik sekolah, Bu. Katanya dia sedikit pusing. Sedangkan Jeremy menemani Aelita di klinik sekolah," kata Ulrich bohong.

"Hmm… Baiklah. Tapi tolong panggilkan Jeremy dan katakan padanya untuk masuk ke kelas. Walaupun ia sering mendapat nilai sempurna dalam matematika, tapi pelajaran ini amat penting dan tidak boleh dilewatkan," pinta Ibu Meyer.

"Baik, Ibu Meyer," Ulrich berdiri dari kursinya dan bersiap meninggalkan kelas, tapi Odd meminta Ulrich untuk menunggu sebentar, karena ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Wah, kebohongan yang bagus, Ulrich! Kau sampai bisa bolos dari kelas matematika!" puji Odd dengan berbisik.

"Ini bukan mauku, Odd. Tidak mungkin kan, kalau aku bilang Jeremy dan Aelita sedang di pabrik untuk menyamakan data untuk membuat antivirus untuk Aelita? Tidak akan ada yang percaya dengan itu dan rahasia kita selama ini soal Lyoko dan juga X.A.N.A akan terbongkar," balas Ulrich, dengan berbisik juga.

"Bolehkah aku ikut denganmu? Aku ingin bolos dari kelas matematika juga, sepertimu. Ya? Ya?" pinta Odd.

"Tidak, Odd. Jeremy dan Aelita sudah meninggalkan kelas, begitupun aku, lalu kau ingin ikut juga denganku. Yang ada, kita hanya akan dicurigai," kata Ulrich tidak setuju kalau Odd ikut dengannya.

"Kumohon, Ulrich! Aku sangat tidak mengerti pelajaran matematika tentang lingkaran sejak SD, juga soal aljabar. Jadi, berada 1.5 jam di kelas untuk membahas itu hanya akan menjadi neraka bagiku. Ya, Ulrich?" pinta Odd lagi.

"Ulrich! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat panggil Jeremy!" kata Ibu Meyer tegas.

"I..iya, Bu. Sebentar..," balas Ulrich agak sedikit kaget.

"Ulrich, kumohon…," Odd mulai mengeluarkan jurus puppy-eyes-nya. (Lah, emangnya ada?)

"Ulrich!" panggil Ibu Meyer lagi.

Ulrich menggeleng, "Maaf, Odd. Kau harus disini," lalu Ulrich segera keluar kelas.

Wajah Odd berubah menjadi cemberut. "Kurasa hari ini aku adalah anak laki-laki populer yang paling tidak beruntung di seluruh dunia," batin Odd.

w w w

"Ayolah Jeremy… Dimana kau? Kalau terlalu lama, kebohongan ini dapat terbongkar…," kata Ulrich pelan sambil mencari Jeremy di koridor.

"U..Ulrich! Haah.. haah.. Maaf, aku terlambat… A-apa pelajarannya sudah dimulai?," tanya Jeremy yang baru sampai di Kadic dengan nafas yang masih tidak stabil akibat berlari tadi.

"Yaah, materi kita hari ini adalah lingkaran. Aku mengatakan kalau Aelita sedang berada di klinik sekolah karena sedikit pusing, dan kau yang menemaninya. Tapi Ibu Meyer memintaku untuk memanggilmu, Jeremy. Dia bilang, walaupun nilaimu sudah bagus, bahkan sering mendapat nilai sempurna, tapi kau tidak boleh melewatkan materi hari ini," jelas Ulrich panjang.

"Terima kasih, Ulrich. Kau menyelamatkan kami dari hukuman dengan cara berbohong," ujar Aelita yang berada di sebelah Jeremy.

"Sebenarnya, Odd bilang kalau kebohongan yang kulakukan adalah kebohongan yang bagus…" tambah Ulrich.

"Ya, tapi mau bagaimanapun, itu tetaplah kebohongan. Dan bohong itu tidak baik, jadi lebih baik kita segera ke kelas agar kita tidak dicurigai," tukas Jeremy cepat.

"Ah ya, kau benar. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas," kata Aelita mengiyakan perkataan Jeremy.

"Mmm…, Jeremy," panggil Ulrich, "Bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu untuk mengajariku tentang soal-soal yang keluar pada ujian fisika minggu lalu? Aku akan menunggumu di perpustakaan. Kira-kira, jam berapa kita mulai?" pinta Ulrich.

"Boleh saja. Aku senang dapat membantu. Bagaimana kalau jam 3 sore nanti? Kelas matematika akan selesai pada jam 2, kau bisa istirahat 1 jam dulu, lalu kita akan belajar lagi. Bagaimana?" Jeremy menyetujui permintaan Ulrich.

Ulrich mengangguk, tanda ia setuju.

"Hei, kalian sedang apa? Ibu Meyer sudah menunggu kita!" seru Aelita yang sudah berlari menuju kelas.

"Kami menyusul di belakangmu, Aelita," kata Ulrich sambil berlari, sedangkan Jeremy berada di belakangnya.

w w w

"…Jadi, nilai x adalah -13. Bagaimana? Kalian paham?" kata Ibu Meyer menjelaskan.

"Berapa kali Ibu menjelaskannya, aku tetap menganggap kalau nilai x pada soal itu berarti X.A.N.A, atau bisa dibilang virus. Argh, keberadaan matematika di pikiranku seperti keberadaan X.A.N.A di Lyoko maupun di bumi! Begitu menganggu!" gumam Odd, tangannya menggambar monster-monster X.A.N.A di buku tulis matematikanya.

Melihat Odd yang asyik sendiri dengan buku tulis dan pensilnya, Ibu Meyer berencana akan menyuruh Odd untuk menyelesaikan soal matematika di depan kelas.

"Odd, kurasa kau sudah **sangat** memahami materi yang Ibu berikan hari ini. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau menyelesaikan soal ini?" suruh Ibu Meyer.

Odd kaget dan berdiri secara spontan untuk membaca soal yang diberikan Ibu Meyer. "Aduh, bagaimana ini? Tidak ada Jeremy, lagi!" gerutu Odd dalam hati.

"Bagaimana, Odd? Apa kau sudah menemukan jawabannya? Berapa nilai x pada soal ini?" tanya Ibu Meyer.

"Ah! I-itu.. eh.. nilai x-nya… 5! I..iya, 5!" jawab Odd asal.

"Baguslah, Odd. Jawabanmu tepat. Tapi, bagaimana cara kau menyelesaikannya? Coba kau tulis cara penyelesaiannya di papan tulis," suruh Ibu Meyer lagi.

"Eeeh? Ma..maju?" Odd mulai sweatdrop.

"Iya, kau kan sudah bisa menjawabnya, Jadi, tinggal tuliskan saja cara penyelesaiannya di papan tulis. Apa susahnya sih?" Ibu Meyer menghampiri Odd dan menyerahkan spidol-nya pada Odd.

"Maaf kami telat, Ibu Meyer!" ucap Jeremy saat memasuki kelas. Ulrich dan Aelita berdiri di belakang Jeremy tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Ibu Meyer kembali mengambil spidol-nya dari tangan Odd, "Ah, kau sudah datang. Tapi kenapa lama sekali? Baiklah, sebagai hukuman karena telat masuk kelas, kerjakan soal yang ada di papan tulis itu, gantikan Odd. Nilai x-nya sudah ditemukan, yaitu 5, hanya saja, cara penyelesaiannya belum ditulis. Coba kau tuliskan di papan tulis, Jeremy. Kau sudah merasa lebih baik, Aelita? Baguslah… Ulrich, Aelita, kalian boleh duduk," Ibu Meyer mempersilakan.

Jeremy menyelesaikan soal yang diberikan Ibu Meyer di papan tulis. Itu mudah baginya. Sedangkan Ulrich kembali duduk di sebelah Odd. Saat Jeremy sudah selesai mengerjakan soal yang diberikan, Ibu Meyer memeriksa jawaban Jeremy, ternyata jawabannya benar. Ia kembali duduk di sebelah Aelita.

w w w

KRIIIIIIING!

Bel tanda pelajaran selesai telah berbunyi, Ibu Meyer menyudahi materinya hari ini. Anak-anak kelas 8 berhamburan keluar dan saling berkomentar tentang materi pelajaran matematika yang menurut mereka sulit, hari ini.

Ulrich dan Jeremy bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke perpustakaan sesuai jam yang sudah dijanjikan. Yumi pulang ke rumah. Aelita kembali ke kamar. Sedangkan Odd melanjutkan penelitiannya tentang anak perempuan di kelas 8 dengan cara stalking.

Saat berjalan menuju perpustakaan, Ulrich bertemu dengan Odd. Ia ingin mengobrol sebentar dengannya.

"Hei, Odd. Bagaimana pelajaran Ibu Meyer tadi?" tanya Ulrich mengawali pembicaraan.

"Haaah… Itu sama seperti keadaan X.A.N.A di Lyoko maupun di bumi. Begitu mengangguku. Aku juga tidak mengerti materinya. Yang dijelaskan Ibu Meyer tadi hanya x-x saja! Nilai x, 2x, x : y, aaakh! Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku pusing. Itu karena kau tidak memperbolehkanku untuk membolos denganmu dari pelajaran matematika," jawab Odd sambil mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

"Aku tidak membolos, Odd. Aku kembali ke kelas, tadi. Bukan meninggalkan kelas. Kan sudah kubilang, nanti guru-guru akan mencurigai kita. Kau ingat kejadian waktu itu kan? Jim hampir saja mengetahui rahasia kita," kata Ulrich mengulang ucapannya tadi siang.

"Yaah, memang benar sih…," Odd terkekeh. "Kau tahu saat Ibu Meyer menyuruhku menyelesaikan soal di depan kelas, kan? Padahal, aku hanya menjawab asal, tapi kebetulan, jawabanku benar. Dan yang lebih baiknya lagi, saat aku disuruh menuliskan cara penyelesaian dari soal tersebut, Jeremy, kau, dan Aelita langsung datang, dan tugasku digantikan oleh Jeremy… Hehehe. Hari ini aku memang beruntung, dapat nilai ujian fisika bagus, dan juga berhasil menjawab soal matematika, walaupun secara asal dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya…," ujar Odd.

"Ya.. Ya.. Sekali lagi, selamat atas prestasi dadakan Anda, Tuan reinkarnasi Einstein," balas Ulrich menggoda Odd.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sebenarnya aku sedang melanjutkan penelitianku sekarang. Kalau kau sedang apa? Kok bawa buku-buku pelajaran?" tanya Odd mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku sedang…," Ulrich menghentikan ucapannya sebentar, karena ia teringat sesuatu, "..Ah tidak! Aku melupakan Jeremy! Padahal akulah yang meminta bantuan darinya. Aaakh, dia pasti akan marah nanti,"

"Jeremy? Ada apa dengannya, Ulrich? Kau berjanji untuk belajar bersama ya?" tanya Odd lagi.

"Iya. Aku yang memintanya untuk mengajariku soal-soal fisika yang keluar dalam ujian minggu lalu. Kami berjanji untuk berkumpul di perpustakaan jam 3. Apa kau tahu sekarang jam berapa?" jawab Ulrich sambil melontarkan pertanyaan pada Odd.

"Hmm..," Odd mengecek jam di handphone-nya, "..Sekarang jam 3.10. Belum begitu terlambat kok, Ulrich…," kata Odd agar Ulrich tidak menyalahkan dirinya atas keterlambatannya.

"Walaupun hanya 10 menit, tapi sesampainya disana, pasti Jeremy akan menceramahiku tentang pengelolaan waktu. Haah~~~," balas Ulrich lemas.

"Jangan khawatir, Ulrich. Aku yakin, Jeremy tidak akan bicara apa-apa… Sekarang, kau masih sempat untuk pergi," Odd kembali menepuk-nepuk punggung Ulrich untuk menyemangatinya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya. Selamat melanjutkan penelitianmu, Odd!" seru Ulrich sambil berlari menuju perpustakaan.

"Dah, Ulrich!" Odd melambaikan tangan, "Hee? Penelitian..? Oh iya, aku lupa! Heidi~~~~~~~!" Odd mengejar Heidi dan kembali men-stalk-nya.

w w w

Di perpustakaan…

"Uuh, mana Ulrich? Kok dia lama ya?" gumam Jeremy sambil melihat keadaan di sekitar perpustakaan.

"Baiklah, kalau dia belum datang, lebih baik aku mencari buku dulu saja. Mungkin ada yang menarik," lanjut Jeremy, lalu ia meninggalkan buku pelajarannya di meja yang tak jauh dengan rak tempat ia mencari buku.

"Buku ini…," Jeremy mengambil sebuah buku dan membaca judulnya, "_'Software Komputer'_, sepertinya ini bagus. Aku bisa mempelajarinya dan membuat software sendiri yang berkaitan dengan Lyoko, nanti," batin Jeremy.

Ulrich masuk ke perpustakaan dan mencari Jeremy. "Jeremy?" panggilnya pelan.

Jeremy menoleh, "Ulrich, sini!" kata Jeremy dengan berbisik.

Ulrich menaruh buku-bukunya di meja terlebih dahulu, barulah ia menghampiri Jeremy di rak yang posisinya tak jauh dari meja.

"Buku apa itu?" tanya Ulrich, masih dengan suara yang pelan.

"Tentang software komputer… Nanti, kalau aku sudah selesai mempelajarinya, aku janji, aku akan membuat software yang berkaitan dengan Lyoko agar bisa memudahkan kalian melawan monster-monster X.A.N.A," jawab Jeremy sambil tersenyum, ia sudah mendapatkan bayangan kalau ia sudah bisa membuat software.

"Ooo… Baguslah kalau begitu, tapi… Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" pinta Ulrich sambil berjalan kembali ke kursinya.

"Baik," Jeremy membawa buku tadi dan kembali ke kursinya.

"Mana yang kau tidak mengerti? Nomor berapa?" tanya Jeremy memulai pengajarannya.

"Umm… Aku… No-nomor 1, Jeremy…," jawab Ulrich agak sedikit gugup dan menahan malu karena nomor 1, yang biasanya paling mudah, tapi menurutnya sulit.

"Ini? Ini kan hanya mencari jarak saja. Kau tahu rumus-nya kan? S = v x t. Jadi, tinggal masukkan saja angka-angka yang tertera di sini dan tinggal kalikan. Kau akan menemukan hasilnya," jelas Jeremy.

"S itu sama dengan apa ya? Lalu, kalau v dan t itu apa?" tanya Ulrich yang masih bingung dengan penjelasan Jeremy.

"Apa kau benar-benar lupa pelajaran ini, Ulrich? Kita sudah mempelajarinya di kelas 7. Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku akan menjelaskannya lagi… S sama dengan jarak, v artinya velocity atau kecepatan, sedangkan t artinya time atau waktu. Yang ditanyakan di soal ini adalah nilai s yang berarti jarak. Kalau dilihat dari rumusnya, s = v x t. Jadi nilai v dikalikan nilai t, dan akan menghasilkan nilai s," jelas Jeremy panjang lebar.

"S = v x t… Berarti, yang ini dikalikan dengan ini ya… Hmm," Ulrich mencoret-coret kertas hvs kosong yang sudah dibawanya untuk mengerjakan hitungan, "..Apa hasilnya 32 km/jam?" tanya Ulrich memastikan jawabannya.

"Ya, benar. Sekarang, kau sudah paham kan? Lalu, nomor berapa lagi yang kau tidak mengerti?" balas Jeremy.

"Nomor 2.., tolong ya, Jeremy?" pinta Ulrich.

Jeremy membaca soal nomor 2 di kertas ujian fisikanya :

'_Pada menit pertama, sebuah mobil menempuh jarak 200 meter. Pada menit kedua, mobil itu memperlambat kelajuannya, sehingga jarak yang ditempuh hanya 150 meter. Pada menit ketiga, mobil itu mempercepat kelajuannya, sehingga ia menempuh jarak 275 meter. Berapakah kecepatan rata-rata dari mobil tersebut?' _

"Oh, ini..," komentar Jeremy setelah ia selesai membaca soal nomor 2.

"Ini mudah, rumusnya s1 + s2 + s3 per t1 + t2 + t3. Yang dimaksud s1 disini adalah 200 meter, s2-nya 150 meter, sedangkan s3-nya 275 meter. Kau tinggal menjumahkannya, lalu hasilnya dibagi dengan 3 menit, asal 3 menit itu sebagai pertambahan dari-," penjelasan Jeremy terpotong oleh sesuatu.

'_Mohon perhatian… Berdasarkan keputusan Kepala Sekolah Delmas yang melarang adanya kelompok dalam berteman, maka mulai hari ini, siapapun yang terlihat hanya berteman dengan teman yang itu-itu saja, ataupun masih berteman dalam kelompok, akan diberikan surat peringatan. _

_Jika surat peringatan itu sudah diterima sebanyak 3 kali, maka akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan akan dipindahkan ke sekolah lain yang kualitasnya lebih rendah daripada Kadic. Demikian pengumuman ini saya sampaikan, terima kasih'_

"Apa maksud pengumuman yang disiarkan di siaran sekolah oleh Jim tadi? Jeremy, apa kau tahu?" tanya Ulrich yang konsentrasinya buyar karena saat dijelaskan Jeremy, tiba-tiba ada pengumuman.

"Oh tidak, ini gawat..," ucap Jeremy panik.

"Ada apa, Jeremy?" tanya Ulrich untuk memastikan keadaan Jeremy.

"Ini pasti perbuatan Sissi. Dia meminta pada kepala sekolah agar menerapkan aturan itu, karena dia ingin bergabung dengan kelompok kita, tapi selalu kita tolak. Jika tidak boleh berteman dalam kelompok, aku akan sulit menghubungi kalian apabila X.A.N.A menyerang, ataupun kesulitan saat aku menyampaikan tentang adanya perkembangan baru di Lyoko," jelas Jeremy yakin dengan hipotesis-nya.

"Apa? Sissi? Itu adalah sebuah nama yang paling membuatku kesal! Dia selalu saja ingin mencari masalah! Lalu, Jeremy, apa kau punya solusi soal hal ini?" komentar Ulrich.

"Ini yang aku takutkan… Tidak ada. Aku belum punya solusi untuk masalah ini, dan kau tahu kan, Ulrich? Jika kita melanggar aturan ini, maka kita akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah, dan akan dipindahkan. Aku tidak mau orangtuaku khawatir soal ini..," balas Jeremy pelan dengan nada kecewa.

"Oh, ya ampun… Kalau kita tidak berkelompok, bagaimana dengan X.A.N.A dan juga Lyoko?" tambah Ulrich.

#To Be Continue#

.

.

Sekilas tentang cerita,

Behind the story :

Saki : Moshi-moshi, minna~! Saki kembali lagi nih~! Ini chapter pertama Saki dengan kata-kata diatas kisaran 1000-an. Saki sendiri juga nggak tau kenapa. Padahal inspirasi chapter ini nggak ada loh… Adanya buat chapter-chapter selanjutnya…

Ulrich : Terus? Mau curhat gitu? Kalo mau curhat, sama Mama Ded*h gih!

Saki : Sabar.. sabar… Saki puasa nih. Kenapa sejak fic pertama Saki sampe fic kedua masih aja ada Ulrich yang selalu gangguin Saki?

Ulrich : Kamu doang yang meras terganggu, Saki… Tapi kenyataannya, yang lain nggak merasa gitu kok…

Saki : Iya aja deh, biar **lama**!

Oh ya, minna~ Maaf telat nih, tapi Saki mau ngucapin mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Mungkin selama ini ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan dari Saki di hati readers…

Ulrich : Saki tuh nggak ada di hati readers tau! :P

Saki : Iiiih! Ulrich jahat banget sih! *mukulin Ulrich*

Ulrich : Wooooi! Selo bang! Inget! Puasa!

Saki : Eh iya, maaf… Btw, sekarang Saki udah sekelas nih sama kamu, Ulrich. Sama-sama kelas 8. Jadi, kamu nggak bisa ngeremehin Saki, terutama di pelajaran ipa, soalnya Saki dapet nilai tinggi di raport pas pelajaran itu!

Ulrich : Mau nyombongin diri ya? Udah cukup aku denger Odd nyombongin diri di fic Saki di chapter 1 dan 2. Nggak usah ditambahin Saki lagi deh~

Saki : Minna, FYI aja nih, nggak penting sih, tapi waktu bagian Jeremy ngajarin Ulrich soal-soal fisika itu, Saki sambil ngetik sambil ngambil buku catetan ipa. Soalnya ada rumus yang lupa… Hehehe

Ulrich : Yeee! Katanya pinter ipa? Kok gitu aja lupa?

Saki : Saki nggak seneng fisika dan kimia, Ulrich! Saki senengnya biologi! Tapi karena nonton Code Lyoko, walaupun nggak seneng pelajaran fisika, tapi tetep dapet ilmu fisika setelah nonton… Misalnya waktu lagi belajar tentang teknologi nano. Juga ilmu kimia waktu lagi belajar soal gas tertawa HO2 ( Kalo nggak salah, Saki lupa sih).

Ulrich : Makanya, nonton terus ya biar ada manfaatnya. Terutama buat pelajaran komputer, ipa, sama matematika. Tuh, Saki jadi seneng ngotak-ngatik laptop tuh, gara-gara merasa dia tuh jago komputer kayak Jeremy…

Saki : Yah malah promosi dia… Oke deh, nggak usah berlama-lama. Saki mau balesin review dulu ya (bagi yang bukan author/readers *Saki nggak tau apa namanya*) :

**Hannamari Megumi** : Arigatou Gozaimassu, review-mu membuat Saki bersemangat nih! Iya ya… Paling nyebelin kalo Sissi udah minta bantuan ayahnya. Terus, kesel juga kalo Sissi pingin misahin Ulrich sama Yumi. Urgh! Kalo ada beneran, pingin Saki apain gitu!

Nah, sekarang giliran Saki untuk meminta review dari para readers nih. Caranya masih gampang kok… Tinggal klik aja tombol 'review' di bawah ini, gampang kan?


	3. Chapter 3

Code Lyoko :

"Girls' Aggressive Side" (chapter 3)

By : Yusaki Sanjyou ©2012

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Code Lyoko © Moonscoop. Cerita ini, "Internet Problem" dan cerita-cerita lainnya adalah benar punya Saki.

Summary : Huh, dasar Sissi! Untuk memisahkan Yumi dan Ulrich serta kelompoknya saja, pakai meminta bantuan ayahnya. Sekarang aturan tentang berteman dalam kelompok sudah mulai diterapkan. Dan ada sanksi keras bagi siapapun yang melanggarnya!

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, Romance

A/N : Latar di chapter ini masih di season 2. Maaf kalau di cerita ini masih ada typo bertebaran. RnR please?

w w w

"Oh, ya ampun… Kalau kita tidak berkelompok, bagaimana dengan X.A.N.A dan juga Lyoko?" tambah Ulrich.

"Entahlah, Ulrich. Tapi, aku akan mencari solusi dari masalah ini nanti malam. Lebih baik kau beritahukan Yumi akan hal ini," balas Jeremy.

"Baiklah. Aku akan meneleponnya. Tapi aku akan melakukannya di taman saja, agar tidak ketahuan oleh guru-guru kalau kita masih berkelompok dan masih saling berhubungan. Jeremy, kau tunggu di sini ya?" kata Ulrich sebelum ia meninggalkan perpustakaan sekolah.

Sesaat setelah Ulrich pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan sekolah, Sissi tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Jeremy.

"Wah, wah… Sepertinya hari ini akan jadi terakhir kalinya melihat kalian berkumpul dalam kelompok…," kata Sissi dengan nada mengejek.

"Sissi, apa maksudmu dengan meminta ayahmu untuk menerapkan aturan ini, hah?" balas Jeremy to the point.

"Ya! Memang aku yang meminta ayahku untuk menerapkan aturan ini. Kalian tahu alasannya kan? Ini semua karena kalian melarangku untuk bergabung dalam kelompok kalian," sahut Sissi dengan nada bicara yang menyebalkan.

"Apa kau melakukan ini sebagai pelampiasan kekesalanmu terhadap kami yang melarangmu ikut dalam kelompok kami? Itu terlalu kejam!" kata Jeremy tidak mau kalah.

"Yaah..," Sissi melembutkan suaranya, "Kalau kalian membiarkanku masuk ke kelompok kalian, aku akan meminta ayahku untuk menghentikan aturan ini. Bagaimana?," Sissi memberikan tawaran.

"T..tentu saja tidak bisa kuputuskan secepat itu! Aku akan mendiskusikan ini dengan yang lainnya, barulah kau tahu apa jawabannya. Tapi, kalau ternyata kau tetap tidak boleh bergabung, jangan sedih ataupun mengadu ya…" balas Jeremy mengejek.

Sissi mulai panas mendengar perkataan Jeremy barusan. Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan sedikit gemetar, pipinya menjadi kemerah-merahan karena menahan malu karena rahasianya yang disembunyikan rapat-rapat olehnya, kali ini terbongkar.

"Wah, jadi benar ya? Saat sedih atau kesal, kau selalu mengadu? Pada siapa? Oh ya, ya… Siapa lagi kalau bukan pada ayahmu? Tapi ternyata percuma, ayahmu tidak mendengarkannya. Kasihan sekali kau, Sissi…," lanjut Jeremy sambil mengejek Sissi lagi.

"Errrrrgh! Beraninya kau bicara seperti itu! Kau bahkan tahu rahasiaku! Apa secara diam-diam kau masuk ke kamarku dan membaca buku harianku, hah?" teriak Sissi.

"Sssssssssstttt!" penjaga perpustakaan dan siswa-siswi Kadic yang berada di perpustakaan meng-ssssttt-kan Sissi secara berbarengan.

"Eeeh… aku.. aku..," Sissi mulai bingung sendiri, "Ergh! Lain kali, awas kau, Jeremy!" gerutu Sissi kesal, lalu ia meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Jeremy tersenyum puas atas kemenangannya membuat Sissi kehabisan kata-kata dan membuat Sissi malu.

w w w

Di Rumah Yumi…

"Tadaima," ujar Yumi saat memasuki kediamannya.

"Nee-chan sudah pulang ya? Selamat datang… Hari ini Ibu pergi ke rumah Obaa-san, jadi aku ditinggal sendirian di rumah, tadi…," ucap Hiroki menyambut kedatangan Yumi, tumben, sikap menyebalkannya sedang tidak kambuh.

"Ooooh, begitu. Lalu, apa kau baik-baik saja selama ditinggal sendiri di rumah?" tanya Yumi memastikan sambil meletakkan tas-nya di ruang makan.

"Iya! Aku baik! Malah, aku berhasil mencapai level 5 pada permainan yang baru ku-download di komputer, kemarin…" jawab Hiroki, lalu ia menaiki tangga untuk kembali ke kamarnya untuk menyelesaikan permainan itu.

Tiba-tiba, handphone Yumi berdering. Yumi melihat siapa yang meneleponnya kali ini, dan terlihat jelas disitu, 'Ulrich calling…'. Lalu, ia segera menekan tombol answer.

"Halo, Ulrich?" kata Yumi memulai percakapan di telepon.

"_Yumi, ada berita buruk. Kepala sekolah baru saja menerapkan aturan tentang berteman dalam kelompok. Jika kita melanggarnya, maka akan diberikan surat peringatan. Dan, kalau sudah mendapatkan surat peringatan itu sebanyak 3 kali, maka kita akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan dipindahkan ke sekolah lain yang kualitasnya di bawah Kadic. Kau tahu siapa orang dibalik semua ini? Sissi_," jelas Ulrich panjang lebar.

Yumi menghembuskan nafas dan melanjutkan percakapannya di telepon dengan nada kecewa, "Oow… Bagus. Kali ini apa sih yang diinginkan Sissi? Membuat masalah?," balas Yumi.

"_Jeremy bilang, mungkin itu adalah suatu rencana Sissi agar dia bisa bergabung di kelompok kita,"_ tambah Ulrich.

"Tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah! Apa maksudnya dia melakukan hal ini? Sebagai pelampiasan dendamnya pada tindakan kita yang melarangnya bergabung dalam kelompok kita, begitu?" kata Yumi kesal.

"_Sepertinya begitu… Lebih baik kita bicarakan masalah ini besok di sekolah. Malam ini, Jeremy berjanji ia akan mencari solusinya. Kita akan tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan terhadap rencana Sissi, besok pagi,"_ lanjut Ulrich.

"Baiklah. Tolong kabari aku kalau ada perkembangan ya. Dah..," ucap Yumi sambil menekan tombol end di handphone-nya.

Yumi mengambil tas-nya, dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Tapi, baru beberapa anak tangga yang ia lewati, Hiroki sudah menghadang di depan Yumi untuk pergi ke kamarnya dengan cara merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Hiroki, apa yang kau lakukan? Saat ini aku sedang sibuk. Jadi tolong permisi," pinta Yumi.

"Tidak. Sampai kakak menjawab pertanyaanku. Siapa yang tadi menelepon kakak? Ulrich ya? Aaaah… Ulrich, aku cinta padamu..," goda Hiroki, kebiasaannya untuk menggoda Yumi dengan membawa-bawa nama Ulrich mulai kambuh lagi.

"Betsuni! Itu bukan urusanmu, Hiroki. Dan kau tidak perlu tahu. Sudahlah, Hiroki. Aku sudah cukup lelah di sekolah tadi. Sekarang aku mau tidur!" balas Yumi tegas pada adiknya itu.

Hiroki mempersilakan Yumi naik tangga ke kamarnya, tapi ia mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Benar kan? Yang menelepon tadi itu Ulrich kan? Aaah, kakak malu-malu..," Hiroki iseng menggoda Yumi lagi.

"Berisik!" kata Yumi disusul oleh bunyi bantingan pintu kamarnya.

w w w

"Terima kasih karena telah menyetujui usulanku, ayah. Aku senang. Karena aku pernah berusaha untuk bergabung dalam suatu kelompok, tapi ditolak. Dengan adanya aturan ini, pasti teman-teman tidak akan pilih-pilih dalam berteman…," ujar Sissi.

"Ya.. Ya... Sekarang ayah ada rapat penting dengan kepala sekolah SMP lain. Jadi, ayah tinggal dulu ya? Ingat, Sissi, jangan berlarian di koridor dan jangan berteriak!" kata Kepala Sekolah Delmas memperingatkan.

"Siap, ayah sayang!" Sissi berpose hormat, "Aku takkan mengulang itu lagi kok..," sambung Sissi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang, kembalilah ke kamarmu. Ayah akan mengunci ruangan ini," perintah Kepala Sekolah Delmas.

Sissi keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah dan berlari ke kamarnya.

"Baru saja ia berjanji, sudah diulangi lagi..," gumam Kepala Sekolah Delmas melihat kelakuan putrinya itu.

w w w

"Herb! Nicholas! Saat ini aku yakin 90% rencanaku akan berhasil! Tetap dukung aku ya!" seru Sissi pada Herb dan Nicholas yang sudah menunggu di depan kamarnya.

"Baguslah, Sissi… Aku mendukungmu..," kata Herb dengan nada biasa.

"Hmm… Kalau kau, Herb?" tanya Sissi sambil menoleh pada Herb.

"Eeeh? A..apa? Ada apa?" Herb balik bertanya saking spontannya. Ia terus kepikiran satu hal, yaitu : 'Kalau rencana Sissi berhasil, maka ia akan bersama Ulrich, bukan denganku' .

"Ada pesta natal malam ini… Tentu saja tidak, Herb! Memangnya kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang kita bicarakan saat ini? Ini soal rencanaku! Ren-ca-na!" balas Sissi kesal.

"Eeh.. I-iya… Aku juga men..," Herb ingin mengatakan 'aku juga mendukungmu' tapi lidahnya terasa berat untuk mengatakannya.

"Humm?" Sissi melihat Herb dengan tatapan aneh.

"…Eeeh… A-aku… men… Aku mencintaimu, Sissi!" Herb terlalu memaksakan bahwa ia harus berkata 'aku mendukungmu', tapi kata yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah 'aku mencintaimu'.

Seketika itu juga, suasana langsung berubah menjadi hening.

"Apa maksudmu, orang aneh? Kau tahu kan, kalau aku menyukai Ulrich? Jadi tugas utama kalian disini adalah mendukung cintaku pada Ulrich! Bukannya menyatakan perasaan!" balas Sissi dengan ucapan yang dalem, menusuk, dan JLEB.

Herb menyadari kalau kalimat yang ia katakan barusan adalah salah, "Ma-maaf, Sissi… Itu karena aku terlalu-," belum selesai bicara, Sissi langsung meninggalkan Herb dan Nicholas.

"Herb… Kau tahu apa yang barusan kau lakukan?" tanya Nicholas pada Herb yang berdiri lemas di sebelahnya.

"Iya, aku tahu… Dan kalimat itu keluar secara tidak sengaja…," jawab Herb sambil menunduk.

"Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku, tapi…Kau hebat, Herb! Akhirnya kau menyatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada Sissi! Kita hanya perlu menunggu jawabannya besok," komentar Nicholas.

"Aaah? Be..begitu ya? Baiklah, berarti masih ada harapan bagiku untuk menggantikan posisi Ulrich di hati Sissi!" ujar Herb yang mulai ke-pede-an.

"Oi, Herb. Tingkat kepercayaan dirimu berlebihan!" kata Nicholas memperingatkan Herb supaya tidak terlalu berharap ataupun mengkhayal tentang Sissi.

Tapi terlambat, Herb sudah memasuki dunia khayalannya. Ia mulai memikirkan apa yang selanjutnya ia lakukan apabila Sissi menjawab 'iya' pada pernyataan cintanya tadi.

w w w

Sissi pergi ke taman sekolah dan mulai memikirkan soal rencananya.

"_Aku hanya perlu menunggu esok hari, dan kelompok itu akan tercerai berai. Saat mereka berpisah, aku akan mendekati Ulrich, dan memaksanya dengan suatu hal agar dia mau menuruti semua perkataanku._

…_Yumi juga akan terpisah dari Ulrich. Dan pada saat yang sama, William akan mendekatinya dan menyatakan perasaan padanya. Dengan begitu, tidak akan ada lagi yang menggangguku._

…_Tapi, dengan cara apa aku memaksa Ulrich agar dia mau menuruti perkataanku ya? Hmm… Aku tahu! Dengan 'itu' saja!"_ batin Sissi.

"_Pokoknya, kali ini kau tidak bisa lari dariku, Ulrich. Tidak akan pernah bisa lari kemanapun,"_

#To Be Continue#

.

.

Sekilas tentang cerita,

Behind the story :

Saki : Konnichiwa, minna~ Saki kembali dengan chapter 3~! Bagaimana chapter 3 kali ini? Apa menurut readers menarik?

Ulrich : Tidak, itu menurutku sih. Aku bilang begitu karena aku harus belajar fisika? Ah tidak, aku benci kalau aku harus mengingatnya…

Saki : Justru karena kamu nggak bisa, jadi kamu harus belajar Ulrich! Saki baik lho, sampe ngotak-ngatik buku kelas 7 lagi buat nyari tipe soal fisika dan cara penyelesaiannya!

Ulrich : Iya, walaupun Saki bilang begitu, aku tetap saja tidak mengerti~~~

Saki : Yee! Nggak ngerti tapi malah seneng? Aneh ih! Oh ya, minna~ Bagian mana yang paling minna suka dari chapter ini? Kalau Saki sih, waktu bagian Yumi dan Hiroki sama waktu Sissi sama Herb…

Ulrich : Kok jadi kayak film D*ra sih? Pake nanya-nanya bagian yang paling disukai dari chapter ini segala!

Saki : Nggak apa-apa dong~! Kan authornya Saki, bukan kamu!

Ulrich : *nemu buku warna merah* Lho, apaan nih? Buku? Eh bukan… ini… buku harian…

Saki : GYAAAAA! Ulrich! Kamu ngapain? Itu buku harian Saki! Balikin sekarang juga! *ngerebut buku harian Saki dari Ulrich, trus masukin ke laci bawah kasur*

Ulrich : Itu tadi punya Saki? Kok disimpennya di tempat yang sama kayak buku harian aku? Di laci bawah kasur. Ayo, ngikutin ya?

Saki : Huu! Pingin banget diikutin! Saki Cuma memikirkan tempat dimana orang-orang nggak nyangka kalau disitu tempat Saki nyembunyiin buku harian Saki!

Ulrich : Yee… Tapi tetep aja, kamu nyembunyiin buku harian kamu di laci bawah kasur setelah nonton Code Lyoko eps 4 : "Logbook" kan?

Saki : Hmmph! Terserah kamu deh, Ulrich!

Ulrich : *ngambil buku harian Saki dari laci bawah kasur* Aku bacain ah… Rabu, 24 Maret 2011- *lari pake kecepatan Super Sprint sambil bawa buku harian Saki*

Saki : Heeeeh! Sini! Jangan dibawa kabur! Eh ya, minna~ Saki minta review-nya ya, trus, bilang juga, bagian mana yang paling minna sukai di chapter 3 ini. Gampang kok, tuh, tombolnya masih dibawah… Saki mau ngejar Ulrich dulu ya. Ulrich~~~~~~~! *ngibrit pake kecepatan NOS*


	4. Chapter 4

Code Lyoko :

"Girls' Aggressive Side" (chapter 4)

By : Yusaki Sanjyou ©2012

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Code Lyoko © Moonscoop. Cerita ini, "Internet Problem" dan cerita-cerita lainnya adalah benar punya Saki.

Summary : Rencana Sissi selanjutnya, memaksa Ulrich dengan cara mengambil sesuatu darinya agar ia bisa menuruti perkataan Sissi. Tapi, tidak mungkin ia hanya sendirian dalam mengerjakan rencananya ini, akhirnya Sissi mencari bantuan pada salah satu murid Kadic, Hmm siapa ya?

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, Romance

A/N : Seperti di chapter sebelum-sebelumnya, Saki mohon maaf kalau ada typo di chapter ini. Latar cerita, di season 2. RnR ya!

w w w

"_Pokoknya, kali ini kau tidak bisa lari dariku, Ulrich. Tidak akan pernah bisa lari kemanapun,"_

Setelah itu, Sissi kembali ke kamarnya, ia menulis di buku hariannya di kasur.

'_Tanggal x, Bulan y, Tahun 20zz_

_Syukurlah hari ini rencanaku sudah mulai diterapkan. Ayahku menyetujuinya, dan langsung menyiarkannya di siaran sekolah. Rencana yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya adalah memaksa Ulrich dengan menggunakan sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya menuruti perkataanku. Dan aku tahu apa yang kubutuhkan untuk mewujudkannya._

_Tidak, bukan buku harian lagi. Tapi yang lain. Aku tahu, kalau aku memaksa Ulrich, aku hanya akan menyakitinya. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti orang yang aku sukai. Aku juga tahu kalau apa yang kulakukan ini salah. Tapi, untuk kali ini saja, aku ingin Ulrich ada di sisiku, sama seperti saat aku mengancam akan menyebarkan rahasia di buku hariannya waktu itu. _

_Mungkin kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, tapi aku rasa, sudah tidak mungkin untuk mendapatkan Ulrich bagiku. Karena dia hanya mencintai Yumi, sama seperti Yumi mencintainya. Kau tahu perasaan itu kan? Itu akan terasa sakit sekali. Karena harapan kita sudah seperti debu yang tertiup angin, dan hilang entah kemana._

_Maaf kalau aku egois, Ulrich. Mungkin kau tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya aku melakukan ini. Kau mau tahu bagaimana rencanaku akan berjalan?_

_Jika aku meminta ayahku untuk menerapkan aturan itu, dia pasti akan menyetujuinya._

_Tidak akan ada lagi pertemanan dalam kelompok._

_Itu artinya, kelompok kalian harus bubar._

_Saat bubar, kalian akan sulit untuk bisa bertemu satu sama lain._

_Pada saat yang sama, aku akan meminta bantuan dari William agar terus menghalangi Yumi untuk bertemu dengan Ulrich._

_Saat Ulrich sendirian, aku akan mendekatinya dan berusaha menjadi sahabatnya._

_Sekitar 1 minggu kemudian, barulah aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Ulrich._

_Jika Ulrich bilang 'tidak', maka aku akan meminta William untuk lebih mendekatkan dirinya pada Yumi, dan Ulrich akan cemburu._

_Karena Ulrich cemburu, ia juga ingin membuat Yumi merasakan hal yang sama dengannya saat ini, jadi kau bilang 'iya' padaku._

_Yumi akan merasa kecewa dengan sikap Ulrich, saat ia mencoba menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Ulrich tidak percaya dengan penjelasan Yumi._

_Akhirnya, Ulrich dan Yumi saling bermusuhan. Dan, William akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Yumi, dan Yumi juga akan menjawab 'iya' sebagai rasa pembalasannya terhadap sikap Ulrich. _

_Begitulah rencanaku. Jadi, alasan sebenarnya aku melakukan ini bukan karena aku ingin bergabung dengan kelompokmu, tapi aku ingin memisahkanmu dari Yumi dan membuatmu menjadi milikku. Kita tunggu besok, apa rencanaku akan berjalan baik atau tidak._

"Nah, selesai. Lebih baik aku menemui William untuk mengatakan rencanaku padanya. Dia pasti akan menyetujuinya," gumam Sissi sembari memasukkan buku hariannya ke bantal berbentuk hati bertuliskan I LOVE YOU dengan sepasang tangan di sisi kanan dan kirinya, tempat ia biasa menyembunyikan buku hariannya. Kemudian, Sissi mengunci pintu kamarnya, dan berlari kecil sambil mencari William.

w w w

"Hai. Boleh aku bicara denganmu sebentar?" tanya Sissi pada William yang sedang mengerjakan tugas piket sendirian di kelasnya.

"Boleh saja, soal apa?" William menyudahi tugas piketnya dan berjalan menghampiri Sissi.

Sissi duduk di atas meja sambil menyilangkan kakinya, telunjuknya berada di depan bibirnya, "Yaah… Kau tahu kan, soal aturan pertemanan dalam itu? Akulah yang meminta ayahku menerapkan aturan itu…," lanjut Sissi.

"Ehm, lalu?" William masih tidak mengerti apa maksud Sissi bicara begitu.

"Aku akan gunakan kesempatan itu untuk mendapatkan Ulrich. Dan, kau bisa pakai kesempatan itu untuk mendapatkan Yumi. Bagaimana? Apa kita deal untuk bekerja sama soal ini?" jelas Sissi.

Begitu mendengar kata 'Yumi', William langsung menjawab tanpa berpikir panjang, "Hmm… Boleh juga. Ya, mungkin ide-mu itu bisa dengan mudah membuatku mendapatkan Yumi dan membuatnya terpisah dari Ulrich," William tersenyum jahat.

Sissi menurunkan nada suaranya, "Terima kasih, atas dukunganmu, William. Nanti akan aku kabari lagi rencanaku selanjutnya. Oh ya, agar mudah berkomunikasi dalam membicarakan rencanaku ini, apa boleh aku meminta nomor handphone-mu?" tanya Sissi memohon.

"Tentu," jawab William singkat.

w w w

Di kamar Jeremy…

"Aelita, besok hari Sabtu, tidak ada kelas sore, jadi bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan proses penyamaan data, besok?" usul Jeremy.

"Baik, Jeremy. Berarti, besok setelah kelas biologi selesai, kita segera pergi ke pabrik?" Aelita mendekati Jeremy yang sedang memeriksa sesuatu di komputernya.

"Ya, dan cukup kita berdua saja. Aku yakin, Ulrich, Yumi, dan Odd sudah menunggu hari Sabtu ini untuk terbebas dari tugas-tugas, biarkan mereka beristirahat sejenak. Aku tidak ingin menganggu kebebasan mereka besok sore. Kurasa, aku sudah cukup banyak merepotkan mereka, hari ini," ujar Jeremy.

"Tapi… Kalau nanti terjadi sesuatu dan kita harus ke Lyoko untuk me-non-aktifkan menara, bagaimana?" tanya Aelita.

"Tenang saja, Aelita. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi ke Lyoko seorang diri. Nanti, aku akan menghubungi Odd, Ulrich, dan Yumi untuk menemanimu di Lyoko. Tapi, kuharap X.A.N.A tidak menganggu kita kali ini," balas Jeremy.

w w w

Keesokan harinya,

Skip time, langsung jam pelajaran terakhir, di kelas biologi…

Kali ini, Ibu Hertz mengajar tentang susunan tulang dan rangka manusia, serta sendi-sendi dan penyakit-penyakitnya. Jeremy sudah sering menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Ibu Hertz.

"Apa nama istilah biologi dari tulang rawan?" tanya Ibu Hertz sambil menulis di papan tulis.

Jeremy mengangkat tangan kanannya, "Kartilago, Bu..,"

"Bagus, Jeremy. Kau mengerti ya… Lalu, ada yang tahu apa istilah biologi untuk patah tulang?" tanya Ibu Hertz pada yang lainnya.

Tapi, Jeremy mengangkat tangannya dan menjawab lagi, "Istilah biologi untuk patah tulang adalah fraktura," jawab Jeremy.

"Jeremy, Ibu tahu kau sudah menguasai materi ini, tapi tolong berikan kesempatan pada yang lainnya untuk menjawab. Nah, sekarang, apa yang dimaksud dengan kifoskioliosis?" tanya Ibu Hertz untuk yang sekian kalinya.

Tapi, yang lain hanya diam, malah ada beberapa yang asyik dengan dunia-nya sendiri. Seperti: Odd menggambar kiwi, Sissi membaca majalah fashion diam-diam di laci meja-nya, dan Ulrich menatap awan sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

Aelita mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menjawab pertanyaan Ibu Hertz barusan, "Ibu Hertz, kifoskoliosis adalah salah satu kelainan pada ruas tulan belakang, yaitu ruas-ruas tulang belakang membengkok ke belakang dan ke samping. Kelainan tulang ini merupakan gabungan dari kifosis dan skoliosis,"

"Kerja bagus, Aelita," puji Ibu Hertz, "Sepertinya hanya ada dua orang yang akan bisa mendapat nilai bagus pada tes biologi minggu depan. Kalian harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus pada ujian itu. Karena, pelajaran kelas 9 nanti akan lebih rumit daripada kelas 8. Jadi, kalian harus menguasai materi ini," lanjutnya.

KRIIIIING~~!

Bel tanda akhir pelajaran telah berbunyi, anak-anak kelas 8 bersorak bergembira. Kebanyakan dari mereka kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing, ada juga yang melakukan sesuatu di _outdoor_. Sedangkan Jeremy dan Aelita pergi ke taman sekolah yang dekat dengan hutan, dan masuk ke saluran air (terowongan) yang menghubungkan taman dengan lab.

Tidak cukup lama, mereka-pun sampai di lab. Jeremy segera duduk di kursinya, sedangkan Aelita berdiri di samping Jeremy.

"Aelita, aku sudah menyambungkan _flashdisk_ dengan _supercomputer_ , kau bisa langsung ke _scanner_ sekarang," ujar Jeremy.

Aelita kembali ke elevator, dan turun ke ruang scanner. Ia masuk ke salah satu dari ketiga _scanner_, dan berkata, "Kau bisa lanjutkan proses-nya, Jeremy,".

"Baik, ayo kita lanjutkan," gumam Jeremy sambil membuka file-file di _flashdisk_-nya untuk mencari data-data dari sektor 5.

Tanpa disadari, bayangan (asap/uap) yang biasa muncul kalau terjadi korsleting listrik (bayangan X.A.N.A yang bisa merasuki benda atau seseorang) muncul dan masuk ke scanner yang sama dengan Aelita. Pintu scanner-pun tertutup, dan Jeremy sudah memulai prosesnya.

Saat itu, Jeremy sedang mencocokkan susunan genetik pada Aelita dan data yang ketiga, tapi tiba-tiba, _superscanner_ menemukan adanya menara yang di aktifkan oleh X.A.N.A. Spontan, Jeremy menekan tombol enter, maksudnya ia ingin mencari tahu di sektor mana letak menara yang di aktifkan, dan berapa kooridnatnya. Tapi, ia belum mem-_pause_ ataupun meng-_cancel _proses penyamaan data, jadi tombol enter yang ditekannya tadi, akan berpengaruh ke sana, artinya memasukkan data itu pada diri Aelita.

PIP-PIP-PIP-PIP-PIP

Sinyal bahaya-pun muncul (seperti tanda seru saat Jeremy gagal mematerialisasi Aelita di season 1, atau saat tiruan Odd yang dibuat X.A.N.A dalam proses virtualisasi eps 51).

"Apa ini? Sinyal bahaya? Oh tidak! Ini pasti gara-gara tombol enter tadi! Ini kesalahanku! Aelita~!" seru Jeremy panik, ia segera melepas _headphone_-nya dan berlari ke elevator untuk mengecek keadaan Aelita di ruang _scanner_.

Di ruang _scanner_, pintu _scanner_ yang dipakai Aelita, terbuka. Aelita jatuh karena tidak sanggup berdiri, tapi Jeremy bisa menahannya, sehingga ia tidak jatuh membentur lantai.

"Aelita, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jeremy sembari memeriksa suhu tubuh Aelita.

Tapi, tidak ada respon, jangan-jangan…

~To Be Continue~

Sekilas tentang cerita,

Behind the Story…

(Maaf agak sedikit lebih panjang, karena beberapa chapter selanjutnya, nggak ada 'behind the story')

Saki : Minna~ Maaf atas keterlambatan update 2 minggu yang lalu… (Bahkan, kalau sekarang dihitung, hampir 3 minggu ya?). Minggu pertama, karena Saki belum ada inspirasi, tapi, minggu kedua… Saat Saki mau update, laptop-nya dibawa orangtua Saki ke luar kota, jadinya nggak bisa ngetik. Sekarang, Saki usahakan ngebut ngetiknya, karena Saki juga mau pulang kampung, jadi Saki update dulu agar minna tidak penasaran. Dan, biar bisa dapat review lagi~ Ahahaha…

Ulrich : Yeay! Saki si author gaje nan aneh itu pulang kampung! Merdeka buat aku! *ngibarin bendera merah-putih*(?)

Saki : Oke, kalau kamu bilang begitu, Saki nggak ngasih oleh-oleh dan THR ke kamu! :P

Ulrich : THR? Digaji sama Saki aja nggak pernah!

Saki : Hehe, maaf nih, Ulrich! Saki lagi nabung buat acara AF* tanggal 1-2 September nanti… Itu lho, acara festival anime, sekarang lagi di Jakarta…

Ulrich : Jadi, Saki lebih milih nabung buat acara itu daripada buat gaji/kasih aku THR? Pilih dia atau aku? Dia atau aku?!

Saki : Wah, kok kamu udah kayak iklan obat flu aja?

Ulrich : Terserah deh, Saki. Lagian, tadi itu cuma akting kok

Saki : Oke deh. Minna~ Saki pamit dulu ya…

Yumi : Hati-hati, Saki~! Kami menunggumu…

Odd : Iya! Tapi, kalau balik, jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh ya! Kue atau ketupat aja deh…

Saki : Odd -,- Percaya nggak percaya, selama bulan puasa ini, Saki udah ngabisin 3 toples kue lebaran+1 kotak biskuit lebaran, lho. Jadi, nggak ada sisa buat kamu

Odd : Aaaah! Kok Saki gitu sih? Saki tahu kan, kalau aku suka kue lebaran?

Saki : Iya, tapi, Odd tahu kan? Kalau Saki suka ngemil?

Aelita : Lho, Saki nggak jadi berangkat, nih?

Saki : Hee? Eh, iya ya. Saki udah ditunggu keluarga Saki tuh! Jaa, minna~ Sayonara…

Yumi : Jaa~ Saki-chan!

Aelita, Odd, Jeremy, Ulrich : Dah…! Hati-hati, Saki!

Saki : *ngilang secara ghaib*

Yumi : Minna, walaupun Saki pulang kampung, tapi ia tetap menunggu review dari kalian lho…

Aelita : Aku yakin, dia pasti tetap mengecek review-review fanfic-nya (via handphone)

Jeremy : Jadi… tetap review fic Saki ya!

Ulrich : Iya, walaupun aku-ralat-kami nggak pernah digaji sepeserpun sama Saki :'(

Odd : Haha, aku yakin, Ulrich. Kalau THR Saki banyak, kita pasti akan dapat THR dan akan digaji kok…

Yumi : Hei, apa kalian ingat, apa yang dipesankan Saki pada kita?

Ulrich : Oh iya, dia meminta kita untuk mengucapkan…

All chara Code Lyoko (termasuk X.A.N.A) : Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri 1433 H! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin~!

X.A.N.A : Selama lebaran dan pulang kampung, aku nggak akan melancarkan serangan dulu deh…


	5. Chapter 5

Code Lyoko :

"Girls' Aggressive Side" (chapter 5)

By : Yusaki Sanjyou ©2012

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Code Lyoko © Moonscoop. Cerita yang readers baca di profile Saki, itu asli punya Saki.

Summary : Tidak ada respon dari Aelita. Jangan-jangan… Aelita… Ah! Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya! Di chapter ini ada (sedikit) pairing JxA.

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, dan (sedikit) Angst (mungkin).

A/N : Maaf kalau masih ada typo di chapter ini. Latar cerita, masih di season 2. RnR (Read and Review) ya!

Warning : Gaje, abal, ecek-ecek, kurang pendeskripisian, dan WWL (Warning-warning lainnya).

w w w

Jeremy's POV

Aelita jatuh karena tidak sanggup berdiri saat pintu _scanner_ terbuka, Aku menahannya supaya dia tidak jatuh membentur lantai. Aku tahu ini semua salahku, dan kuharap, tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

"Aelita? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku, tangan kananku memeriksa suhu tubuh Aelita di pipi-nya, sedangkan tangan yang kiri menahan tubuhnya.

DEG!

Dingin… Kenapa suhu tubuh Aelita begitu dingin? Aku terkaget sejenak, aku sudah membayangkan hal-hal buruk yang akan menimpa Aelita. Akhirnya, kubuyarkan pikiranku, dan kuputuskan untuk mengeceknya sekali lagi.

Kuperiksa denyut nadi di pergelangan tangannya, dan aku tidak merasakan apapun disana. Hanya terasa suhu dingin yang tidak biasa.

"Aelita! Aelita! Kumohon, bangunlah!" seruku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Aelita yang tak berdaya, aku masih menopangnya dalam keadaan berdiri.

Tidak! Apa aku hanya akan menyakitinya? Atau membuatnya meningg… Aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan pikiranku, saat ini pikiranku bercampur aduk dengan rasa salah dan rasa penyesalanku.

"Aelita, maafkan aku! Aku tahu ini semua salahku! Aku ini memang tidak berguna…," kukeraskan volume suaraku, dan tanpa kusadari, butir-butir air mata berjatuhan di pipiku, walau sudah kucoba untuk menghentikan tangisanku, tapi semakin lama, air mataku semakin banyak.

Tiba-tiba, kulihat kepala Aelita bergerak perlahan. Memang pelan, tapi, aku yakin kalau Aelita masih hidup.

"Je..Jeremy?" panggilnya dengan suara yang begitu lemah.

Kenapa aku begitu ceroboh? Aku melukai bidadari cintaku, Aelita. Tunggu, itu suara yang kukenal, apa itu suara Aelita?

"A..Ae..lita?" kataku takjub diselingi dengan isakan di setiap suku kata.

Semoga ini bukanlah mimpi atau sebuah khalusinasi. Aelita baru saja memanggil namaku, dari suaranya, aku tahu kalau ia memaksakan dirinya untuk bicara. Dan saat ini, ia sedang mencoba tersenyum padaku.

"Maafkan aku, Aelita! Maafkan aku!" kukeluarkan semua rasa penyesalanku, dadaku semakin terasa sesak. Hampir saja aku melukai Aelita, melukai orang yang selalu kulindungi selama ini, dan orang yang kusukai.

Aelita membalas ucapanku dengan anggukan pelan, semakin lama, kondisi tubuhnya semakin melemah dan melemah.

Kuharap, Tuhan masih membiarkanku untuk tetap berada di sisi Aelita, aku juga berharap, agar aku tidak mengecewakannya.

w w w

Normal POV

Hari hampir sore, para penghuni asrama mulai mengantri untuk mandi, tapi Odd dan Ulrich masih berada di luar asrama bersama Yumi.

"Hei, apa dari tadi kalian melihat Einstein dan Aelita? Kurasa mereka berdua hilang setelah pelajaran biologi selesai," tanya Ulrich pada Yumi dan Odd yang sedang duduk di tepi lapangan.

Odd menjawab pertanyaan Ulrich sambil memainkan _portable game-_nya (ingat episode 34?, saat Ulrich masuk ke rumah Yumi untuk mengambil gaun untuk Sissi, sedangkan Odd berjaga di luar), "Hmm.., tidak… Kalau mereka berdua hilang, pasti…" Odd sengaja tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Odd, Yumi, dan Ulrich saling bertatapan dengan senyum jahil, "Sedang berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita," kata ketiganya bersamaan.

"Apa 'sesuatu' itu ada kaitannya dengan kita, atau hanya rahasia mereka berdua, ya?" ujar Ulrich.

"Pasti ada sesuatu, besok, kita intrograsi saja si Einstein!" usul Odd.

"Yeah, ide yang bagus!" balas Ulrich menyetujui ide Odd.

w w w

Jeremy's POV

Hatiku semakin sakit melihat Aelita semakin lemah. Urgh! Kalau saja aku tidak memulai prosesnya hari ini… Pasti, Aelita masih bisa tersenyum di sisiku.

TES! TES! TES!

Air mataku semakin tidak karuan, beberapa kali, aku melepas kacamataku dan mengelapnya, tapi tak kunjung berhenti mengalir.

"Aelita… Kau pasti tidak ingin mendengar alasannya kan?" suaraku bergetar pada kalimat ini. Jika ini adalah saat terakhir-nya, aku akan berusaha menceritakan semuanya.

Aelita tersenyum lagi, "Je..las..kan..lah, Je..re..my..," pintanya, dengan jeda di setiap suku kata yang diucapkannya.

Aku semakin tidak tega melihatnya memaksakan diri untuk bicara ataupun untuk tersenyum, sebaiknya… Kujelaskan semuanya…

"Aelita… se.. sebenarnya..," kucoba menjelaskan kata demi kata tapi…

Aelita terjatuh dan kepalanya membentur pantai, ini karena energi-ku terkuras karena tangisan tadi, sehingga aku tidak bisa menopangnya.

Firasat burukku muncul lagi. Apa saat ini Aelita sudah meningg..al? Walau aku tahu, sudah tidak mungkin untuk menyatakan suka padanya, tapi lebih baik kukatakan sekarang saja, agar semua beban yang melekat di dalam diriku hilang terbawa oleh angin.

Kudekati Aelita yang tergeletak di lantai, kusentuh rambut permen kapas merah muda-nya. Kuperhatikan wajahnya yang begitu menawan untuk terakhir kalinya, dan kuhirup nafas dalam-dalam, aku siap untuk mengatakannya.

"Aelita… Aku su..,"

Tiba-tiba saja, di pikiranku terlintas soal X.A.N.A dan menara yang di aktifkannya tadi. Kubatalkan niatku untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Aelita, dan kuputuskan untuk kembali ke lab, memeriksa posisi menara yang di aktifkan.

Dengan lemas, kulangkahkan kakiku kembali ke elevator. Saat ini, aku hanya bisa pasrah. Mungkinkan keajaiban seperti di film-film fantasi bisa terjadi padaku dan Aelita? Sepertinya, otakku mulai sulit membedakan yang mana kenyataan dan yang mana fiksi, kesedihan ini hanya membuatku otakku _error_.

Saat sampai di Lab, segera kuperiksa _superscanner_, aneh, menara itu di-non-aktifkan dengan sendirinya. Apa Odd, Ulrich, dan Yumi sudah pergi ke Lyoko dengan _scanner_ otomatis? Tidak mungkin! Hanya Aelita-lah yang dapat me-non-aktifkan menara, dan, dia ada di sini, bersamaku, bukan di Lyoko.

Tunggu! Kalau X.A.N.A sudah me-non-aktifkan sendiri menara yang di aktifkannya, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu. Apa 'sesuatu' itu ada kaitannya dengan Aelita?

Apa dia masih hidup?

Apa masih aku masih boleh berharap?

~To Be Continue~


End file.
